Boku No Mirai (Mi Futuro)
by CrimsonSea102
Summary: Sesshomaru es un escritor famoso y adinerado quien cree que la vida no es mas que un circulo vicioso y asqueroso. Inuyasha es un escritor mediocre el cual tiene el sueño de algun dia sacar un libro y que le llegue al alma a las personas, aparte de creer que la vida es un precioso regalo. ¿Que pasa cuando se vuelven a reencontrar e Inuyasha comienza a vivir junto con Sesshomaru?
1. Introduccion

"El mundo se está pudriendo" pensé mientras veía por la ventana del tren que tomo de camino a casa. Vi como la luz del sol al esconderse se reflejaba en los vidrios de los rascacielos impidiéndome ver mas allá de la ciudad. "Es Hermosa" y aun así me mudaría el próximo mes, huiría de el caos en el que se convertirá.  
Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, y como siempre evito los problemas que el futuro me revela, como todo ser humano, soy egoísta, pienso solo en mi y en mi propio bien, cuando siento que mi vida corre peligro, huyo, después de todo YO debería ser el centro del universo, por lo menos para mí, al igual que todos, pues al final, el egoísmo humano es lo único que no tiene límite.

Desde niño siempre me deje llevar por mi propio egoísmo, mi maldición solo hizo que ese egoísmo creciera. No me consideraría una persona que predice el futuro en base de otros datos como un farsante que cobra por decirte con quien te vas a casar o si tendrás éxito en este año. Si tuviera que describir mi habilidad, diría que es la de un vidente, un cobarde y desinteresado vidente.  
La primera vez que vi el futuro, vi una muerte. A mis 4 años le dije a mi padre que iba a morir. Mi madre no le tomo importancia, pero mi padre me desprecio y odio desde ese momento, hasta su muerte. No llore cuando murió, no extrañe el tenerlo a mi lado, solo hizo mi niñez más complicada.

Por su naturaleza egoísta, cuando el ser humano siente que su vida corre peligro, es capaz de todo. ¿Amor maternal? Al ver que mis visiones se hacían realidad mi madre me llevo a un orfanato y me dejo ahí, ¿un abrazo de despedida? Nunca me ha caído bien el sentimentalismo. En ese momento vi su muerte. Vi como dos silenciosas balas traspasaron su cráneo y su pecho, vi como su semblante decaía de una forma tan lenta y sutil… Fui demasiado inmaduro como para no decir nada. Fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para no prevenirle de nada.  
Y ahí estaba yo, huyendo de la ciudad la cual vi su destrucción hundida en crimen y corrupción.

Pensando en esto el tren se detuvo en la estación, todos tratando de salir al mismo tiempo, "Comienza la diversión" pensé. De cada persona que toca mi cabello veo una porción de su futuro, normalmente escojo al peor y le prevengo un poco, hace mi vida miserable un poco más llevadera. Ahí va una persona que perderá su trabajo, otra que le propondrá matrimonio a alguien, y alguien que se suicidara, puse mi mano sobre el hombro de esta última y dije

-El mundo no es tan malo como crees- "mentiroso" pensé para mi

-¿Sessh?- respondió

Volteé a ver a la persona a los ojos y ahí estaba el, el sujeto que cambiaria mi vida por completo. Porque al final todos somos seres egoístas.


	2. Todo lo que pasa una vez pasa dos veces

-Sessh? Eres tú?- repitió su pregunta.

Inuyasha, mi compañero de la universidad. Eligio la misma carrera que yo, nos graduamos juntos y comenzamos a trabajar en la misma editorial el mismo dia, la diferencia fue que yo me converti en uno de los mejores escritores del país, y que el nunca tuvo el talento para terminar los suyos. Quien diría que me lo encontraría aquí.

Quite mi mano de su hombro y sonreí falsamente, era la única manera en la que sabia sonreir.

-Inuyasha, no sabia que eras tu, ¿Cómo estas?- "No podría importarme menos" pensé mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida de la estación.

-Oh! Sessh, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos!, estoy bien gracias- "Como puedes decir eso cuando en un rato te suicidaras"

-ya veo- Apresure el paso, pero el solo se unió a mi lado al mismo ritmo. "O yo creci un par de centímetros o el se encojio... debe ser la segunda"

-Sabes Sessh, últimamente eh tenido algunos problemas, sabes, a veces no se que hacer- Rompio el silencio cuando atravesavamos las puertas de salida de la estación –Mi novia me dejo, perdi mi trabajo y mi madre murió hace un per de días- "Ya lo sabia, tu novia solo quería tu dinero, fallaste en terminar tu 6to intento de libro y tu madre murió de un ataque al corazón por esa razón, quien no moriría por tener un hijo tan inútil"

-Oh, mi mas sincero pesame- dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, no habia manera de saberlo-

-…- "…Claro"

Llegamos a mi apartamento y me detuve, el conmigo.

-Sessh, bueno veras… cuando perdi mi trabajo, no pude pagar la renta de mi apartamento y me corrieron de allí-

-…- "yo se adonde va esto" comencé a abrir la puerta del apartamento y entrar a el.

-Bueno, ¿crees que, me pueda quedar contigo un par de días?-

Mi respuesta fue casi inmediata.

-Inuyasha, vete a suicidar a otra parte-

Acto seguido, cerre la puerta en su cara.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, tome una ducha y desayune un pan dulce con algo de te.

Como escritor, tengo que seguir una agenda. Mi fecha limite de entrega se acercaba y mi editor me pidió que enviara mi manuscrito por fax, asi que lo hice como el dijo. Me sente en el sillón y me dispuse a escribir. El libro en el que estaba trabajando ya casi terminaba, "no seria mala idea comenzar otro" tome mi libreta y mi pluma favorita, no era de marca ni nada, solo… me gustaba…

Escribi un titulo que ya me había rondado en la mente "Kare No Fuyu… Su invierno" es lo que significa… "…" Mi cabeza trato de ordenar las ideas "¿Su invierno? ¿De quien? ¿Mio?, no puede haber invierno donde nunca hubo una primavera,verano u otoño… ¿En que estoy pensando?" comencé a divagar y a reflexionar sobre mi vida "La odio… mi historia" deje mis cosas en la mesita frente a mi, tome el control de la Television y la encendí. Viaje entre los canales buscando algo interesante hasta que escuche el timbre de mi puerta.

-Byakkuya- dije para mi, asegurando que seria mi editor. Fastidiado me dirigi a la puerta y la abri… No era mi editor…

-¡Buenos días Sessh!- dijo Inuyasha mirándome con sus ojos dorados… "sus pestañas son demasiado largas, ¿Qué es? ¿Un fenómeno?"

-Aun estas aquí- dije mientras entraba al apartamento y le hacia una seña a Inuyasha dándole permiso de entrar –Cierra la puerta cuando entres-

-¡Si!- No lo mire, pero su voz sonaba algo contenta, no lo se.-Sessh, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- "Ya lo hiciste ¿no?" No respondi, asi que el prosiguió a preguntar -¿Sessh puede ver el futuro?- "…" Me congele, di media vuelta y lo vi a los ojos… mi mente después de unos segundos consiguió la respuesta que mas me favorecía.

-¿Eres idiota? Eso es imposible- Debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa, pero no lo mostraría frente a el.

-Bueno, se que suena como una locura, es solo que, Sessh sabia de mis planes de… suicidio… ¡aparte de que! Me comunique ayer con tu prima Midori, después de que me cerraras la puerta, y me dijo que tu madre lo había mencionado en algunas ocaciones, el hecho de que vez el futuro.-

-…-

-Ta-Tambien me advirtió que no debería acercarme a ti demasiado o probablemente causarías mi muerte pero…- "Me descubrió… fui muy descuidado anoche, me deje llevar por la frustración y el cansancio"

-Si, puedo ver partes del futuro- "Aun asi, no importa" –Soy capas de saber como y cuando la muerte vendrá por las almas de las personas. Solo necesito tocarlas, un ligero toque, incluso un roce de mi cabello y la imagen viene a mi- "se ira, como todos, al saber el secreto creerá que soy yo quien causa la muerte de las personas, me juzgara, me dira que soy un mounstruo y se ira… igual que todos…"

-¡Sessh eso es increíble!- "eh?" –¡Es un talento increíble! Bueno ni siquiera se si podríamos llamarlo un talento…- "No puede ser… el esta…" –Aun asi, ¡Sessh, es increíble! ¡Imagina las posibilidades!- "¿Esta emocionado?"

Inuyasha me miraba con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de lado a lado, igual a la de un niño.

-Inuyasha tu… ¿No crees que soy un mounstruo?¿Un fenómeno?-

-Hmm? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sessh es genial!- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Yo…- "Gracias" –No se que..- "Gracias" -…-

-Sessh… estuviste esperando alguien que no te juzgara todo este tiempo ¿verdad?- Su tono de voz era gentil, como si tratara de consolarme. "¿¡Que me pasa!?" Me reincorpore, no podía dejar que nadie me viera en un estado tan lamentable, en el que alguien como Inuyasha debía tener compasión de mi. Inuyasha noto mi postura, asi que después de un rato de silencio lo dejo atrás y siguió con su verdadera duda.-Sessh,¿Haz visto el futuro cambiar?- El brillo en sus ojos se volvió muy tenue.

-No… he visto el camino cambiar, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo- pause un momento para cualquier pregunta o comentario que el quisiera agregar pero, el solo bajo la mirada. Continue – Alos 4 años vi como mi padre moria en un accidente automovilístico, en un choque, cuando se lo dije el dejo de usar el auto y aunque su tiempo se alargo por 3 dias, murió aplastado por una viga que se solto de una construcción-

-Sessh- Me interrumpió, alzo su cara y me miro directamente a los ojos - ¿Puedes decirme cuando voy a morir?-

-…- No le respondi, me quite mis dos guantes y tome sus manos… necesitaba concentrarme. Lo vi, una escena de dos personas luchando al borde de la banqueta, uno ebrio, no lo conozco, el otro, era Inuyasha. La persona ebria lanzo a Inuyasha fuera de la banqueta, hacia la carretera, un auto que iba pasando y no se pudo detener a tiempo y en un segundo, una imagen de órganos y sangre esparcidos por toda la calle, un grito y yo, parado del otro lado de la acera, observándolo todo…

-De aquí a 10 dias- comencé -12:00 am, afuera de la estación de Sibuna, accidente automovilístico, mas especifico, seras atropellado – termine mientras soltaba sus manos y me ponía mis guantes.

-Asi que, de aquí a 10 dias- repitió con un aire deprimente – Entonces… ¡Sessh! ¡Dejame vivir aquí contigo hasta que muera! – me dijo con una inesperada sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Debes tomar la responsabilidad de haber predicto mi muerte- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se relajaba. Me resigne, no tenia el deseo de iniciar una discusión, asi que lo deje asi "Bueno, de todas maneras necesito alguien que limpie, además, ¿Qué son 10 dias?" pensé.

Y asi fue como Inuyasha Mirai, 25 años, termino siendo mi compañero de apartamento, igual que en la universidad…


	3. Ninguna cascara es tan dura

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Mirai, tengo 25 años, cumpliría 26 en Septiembre, pero eso ya no importa por que moriré en 10 dias, mi compañero Sesshomaru de la universidad me lo dijo y hasta ahora, no tengo ninguna razón para dudar de el…

-Sessh, termine de limpiar la cocina-

-Oh bien! Puedes continuar con el baño- dijo sin siquiera voltear.

-¿¡Eh!? No puede ser Sessh, se supone que me quedaría a relajarme no a hacer tu trabajo-

-¿Quién dijo que te relajarías? Aparte, como planeas pagarme la comida y el hospedaje… ah! Y- Me miro a los ojos con una mirada algo intimidante –

Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, no "Sessh"- dicho esto volvió a su posición original.

Suspire…

En ese momento sono el timbre de la puerta.

-Atiende Inuyasha- Me ordeno

-Cla-Claro- "No es como si tuviera otra opción." Me dirigi a la puerta. En cuanto la abri, una persona me empujo fuera de su camino y camino directamente a la asla donde se encontraba Sessh.

-Sesshomaru!- Era un hombre no mas alto que yo pero con un aura intimidante, aun asi, Sessh se veía muy tranquilo.

-oh… Byakkun, ¿Cómo va todo?- el sarcasmo era marcado en la voz de Sessh, y al igual que a mi, tampoco le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que es esto?- Alzo un sobre en su mano levantándolo a la altura de la cara de Sessh. Vi que tenia el sello de una editora, asi que supuse que era un manuscrito. Sessh solo volteo a ver el sobre con su misma expresión indiferente.

-Un paquete de hojas por el cual me vas a regañar- Sessh apago su cigarrillo y se levanto posicionándose frente aquel hombre con el sobre, Sessh era mas alto, pero el aura intimidante y a la vez elegante del otro los hacia ver como iguales.

-Te dije que no puedes terminarlo de manera tan sombria, además, no puedes matar al protagonista en este punto, ¿Queriamos una secuela, no?-

-Tu querías sacar una secuela, yo estoy harto de ese asqueroso personaje-

-Sesshomaru!-

El hombre parecía muy frustado por la actitud de Sessh… No me gusta este tipo de atmosfera.

-Este…- irrumpi en la conversación -¿Usted es?-

-Hmm?- el hombre volteo a verme a la cara mientras yo me acercaba mas a ellos, me examino y luego volteo de nuevo a ver a Sessh -¿Quién es ella Sesshomaru?

-¿Disculpe?-

-Es Inuyasha- Dijo Sessh mientras hiba por otro cuaderno que saco de un mueblecito al lado de la Television.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha Mirai?, eres aun mas delgado de lo que te recuerdo, y conservas ese cuerpo de niña, sin casi ningún musculo, si sigues asi te acosaran en la calle sabes – "eh?"

- ¿Me- Me conoce? –

-Inuyasha, te presento a Byakkuya- Agrego Sessh mientras regresaba a su asiento y encendia otro cigarrillo.

-¿Byakkuya?- ahí lo recordé -¿¡Byakkuya-senpai!?- Byakkuya es senpai de Seshh y mio, estudio literatura y nos llevaba la ventaja por dos años, aun que solo es un año mayor que yo –Byakkuya-senpai, lo siento, es que no lo reconoci, su personalidad es… diferente…-

-Byakkuya sufrió muchas cosas después de la universidad-

-Sesshomaru!- Byakkuya senpai se acerco a Sessh y tomo su mano derecha en la suya – Ahora Sesshomaru, cambiaras el final y lo preparas para una secuela o te obligare a hacerlo, tu decides-

-Tch- Seshh jalo su mano del agarre de Byakkuya-senpai – ¿Hay alguna diferencia? Lo hare, lo hare… no me dejas opción después de todo –

-Bien!- Byakkuya-senpai se alejo de Sessh, recojio sus cosas, se me acerco y me dijo en voz baja – Inu, tu poder es muy interesante, cuida de Sesshomaru, tal vez seas el único que le puede ayudar – Me dejo ahí pensativo y sorprendido a la vez, se dirigió a la puerta –ah! Por cierto, hablaba encerio acerca de que deberías hacer ejecicio, encerio pareces una chica! – Abrio la puera – Nos vemos – Se fue.

"No quiero recibir ese insulto sobre alguien que parece muñeca de porcelana… Aun asi, ¿Qué quiso decir de Sessh? Y ¿Qué le paso a la persona amable que era Byakkuya-senpai?" Durante la universidad, Byakkuya-senpai había sido siempre muy amable y confiable para nosotros que estábamos por debajo de el. Nos apoyaba, no ayudaba y nunca nos insultaría de ninguna manera… "¿Qué le hizo cambiar?"

-Inuyasha- La voz de Sessh me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Pasa algo Sessh?- respondi mientras sonreía y me acercaba mas al sofá donde el estaba sentado. El aspiro su cigarrillo un par de veces antes de contestar.

-¿No te sientes traicionado?- "eh?"

-¿De que hablas Sessh?-

-Yo siempre fui serio contigo, pero era amable y te apoyaba, cumplia las expectativas que esperabas de un buen compañero de habitación, y se que sorprendió un poco el ver como soy en realidad, pero, tu tenias en un pedestal muy alto a Byakkuya, al ver que todo cambio y que el ya no es como antes, ¿No te sientes traicionado? ¿Como que todo fue una mentira?-

Sessh me estaba dando una mirada penetrante, sus ojos dorados me intimidaron y me obligaron a reflexionar sobre lo que me había dicho… "¿Deberia sentirme mal?, es verdad que tenia en alto a Byakkuya-senpai y nunca espere que me hablara de esa manera despectiva, menos que me insultara, pero ¿Eso significa que mis años en la universidad fueron mentira? ¿Seshh y Byakkuya-senpai me mintieron? No… No fue asi…" Mire a Sessh enfrentando su mirada – No me traicionaron y nadie me mintió, hace mas de 3 años que no nos comunicábamos, cada quien ha tenido su vida… además, la persona que era Sessh en la universidad no era completa falsesdad, ¿verdad?-

-…-

-Sessh cambio, Byakkuya-senpai también, talvez yo sigo siendo igual ante los ojos de Sessh, pero estoy seguro de haber madurado… aun que sea solo un poco- sonreí… Sessh no parecía impresionado por mi respuesta, pero dejo de mirarme de manera intimidante, lo cual agradeci dentro de mi.

-Byakkuya, como sabes, quería ser escritor- Sessh rompio el silencio mientas apagaba su cigarrillo y prendía otro, no le interrumpi. –Cuando se graduo de la universidad, se caso con su prometida, comenzó a escribir una novela, la llevo a una editorial… Definitivamente seria publicada, el tenia talento. Cuando aceptaron el proyecto en la editorial, su esposa y un feto de dos meses que llevaba en el vientre murieron, en un accidente de tren… Byakkuya no puedo volver a escribir… aun no puede…- Sessh dejo de mirarme y llevo su vista al suelo –Yo ya lo sabia, dede mucho tiempo antes… pero como de costumbre, no le dije nada…-

-Seshh…- Yo no sabia que decirle, parecía que Sesssh estaba cargando con esas muertes desde mucho antes que sucedieran… -¿Ya se lo haz dicho?- Sessh me volteo a ver claramente sorprendido.

-Decirle no tiene ningún beneficio, para ninguno de los dos.-

-Tal vez si se lo dijeras aligerarías esa carga que tienes-

-Yo no tengo!, decirle es…-

-¿Es que? Byakkuya-senpai y tu ahora son mas cercanos que antes, y parece que se llevan bien, como verdaderos amigos- Yo sonreí, pero la mirada se Sessh cambio de una sorprendida a una molesta… muy molesta…

-No seas Idiota- Sessh devolvió la mirada al cuaderno que estaba en sus piernas, tomo su pluma y comenzó a escribir…

Era como si yo no estuviera ahí…

Senti una extraña sensación, como un niño que es regañado delante de sus amigos y otros adultos por decir un secreto de los padres… es extraño e incomodo…

Mientras trataba de quitarme esa sensación, la pluma de Sessh llamo mi atención…

-Sessh, esa pluma…- Me acerque un poco mas a el.

-Shhhh- Me callo y apunto de vidrio frente a el…

El sol se estaba ocultando…

Me pare al lado de donde Sessh estaba sentado…

-Es hermoso-

-…- Sessh no dijo nada hasta que no se veía ya la luz del sol y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. –Esta pluma me la diste tu, como regalo de graduación…- dijo mirando la pluma que estaba en sus manos. –Cada manuscrito de cada libro que eh hecho a sido escrito con esta pluma-

-Sessh…- Me hizo feliz, que después de todo ese tiempo el todavía me recordara.

-El usarla para la idea de otra "obra maestra" me hace sentir que no te debo nada…-

-Sessh? Tu no me debes-

-Yo ya lo sabia- Me interrumpió- Tu padre, tu madre, tu novia, tu trabajo, tu hermana, incluso sabia sobre tu gato… y nunca te dije nada-

Todo eso lo dijo sin quitarle la vista a la pluma que ahora movia entre sus dedos.

-Yo…- "¿El lo sabia? ¿todo? ¿Por qué no me advirtió? Todo ese dolor, yo pude haber hecho algo, cualquier cosas, pude haber tenido otra oportunidad, bajar la intensidad de la situación, minimo prepararme para el dolor… ¡Como se atreve a jugar con el futuro de los demás! ¡Como si todos los demás no valiéramos nada!" Mi mente se lleno de pensamientos negativos sobre Sessh, mi pecho me dolia, sentía nauseas en el estomago y mis piernas temblaban, mi garganta estaba seca y no sabia que hacer, que decir. Hasta que me di cuenta…

Sessh estaba parado frente a mi con sus manos en mis hombros y una cara de el que yo no conocía… ¿Estaba preocupado?

De ahí solo recuerdo que Sessh gritaba mi nombre mientras todo se volvia obscuridad…


	4. Del odio al amor, solo un paso

Estaba solo, en una interminable oscuridad, no hab a sonido alguno m s que el de mis pensamientos y no hab a nadie con quien compartirlos Estoy solo otra vez

-Eso no es del todo cierto- Escuche una voz detr s de m , voltee y lo vi. Era yo mismo, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. All estaba, vi ndome a m mismo.

- Tu eres-

-Tu ya sabes bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que no tiene sentido formularla no crees?- Me interrumpi en mi intento de asegurarme que era yo mismo. Oh! Parece que algo interesante est sucediendo- El escenario de oscuridad comenz a cambiar Disfrutemos de la funci n si?-

-Este lugar es -

Era de noche, los carros pasaban apresuradamente por la avenida, las luces de la ciudad eran encandilantes, las personas iban y ven an por la acera, nada parec a fuera de lugar, hasta que escuche un grito y el derrape de un carro. Busque con la vista el lugar de la conmoci n y lo que encontr me dejo sin palabras

-Inuyasha! Inuyasha no! Despierta! T no te puedes morir, no puedes! No me dejes! No quiero estar solo otra vez! Por favor! Qu date! No me dejes solo!- Era yo, sosteniendo el cad ver de Inuyasha que consist a en solo parte de su estomago, su torso, brazos y cabeza, sus piernas y parte de su estomago hab an sido separados de su cuerpo, pues yo, no solo estaba gritando y llorando ba ado en su sangre, tambi n lo estaba agitando violentamente, esto debi de haber causado la separaci n, teniendo en mente que el carro que lo atropello pasara justo por su estomago.

- Mi futuro?-

- Tu qu crees?- Me dijo mi otro yo, ahora aun lado de m , sin cambiar la expresi n en su rostro.

De repente el escenario cambio de nuevo.

-hmm? Oh, parece que alguien te est tocando- Me aclaro mi otro yo. De la nada me encontraba en el comedor de mi apartamento, tomando tragos de mi caf Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a mi vi ndome mientras dibuja algo en una de mis libretas con una sonrisa est pida en su cara, esa que siempre trae esa que me hace sentir que el mundo tal vez tenga esperanza, que las cosas no son tan malas como se ven Odio esa sonrisa.  
La visi n era borrosa y pronto se desvaneci

Despert

Para mi sorpresa me encontraba en mi cama. Anoche le hab a confesado a Inuyasha que sab a sobre todo lo que l hab a sufrido desde mucho antes que sucediera. El se desmayo, supongo que por la impresi n, el estr s y la ansiedad que la confesi n pudo llegar a causarle. As que lo cargue hasta mi cuarto y lo puse en la cama mi cama.

- Entonces l fue el que me toco al cargarme hasta ac ?- Trate de levantarme, pero todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido Es verdad, tuve ese sue o- Ya hab a so ado conmigo mismo antes. Mi hip tesis es que al no utilizar mi habilidad por un tiempo muy prolongado, esta se va acumulando y me permiten ver una peque a parte de mi futuro Los efectos secundarios han sido siempre un dolo que recorre todo mi cuerpo, como si hubiera sido golpeado toda la noche, y el no poder utilizar mi habilidad en un intervalo que var a de 2 a 15 d as No es que me queje de ello

Me levante aun con el dolor, tome una ducha r pida y me vest . Una camiseta de manga corta y un pantal n sencillo negro fue la elecci n para ese d a.

Sal de la habitaci n y lo primero que percib fue un olor a comida Hot cakes? Me dirig a mi cocina y me encontr con l.

- Qu est s haciendo?- Inuyasha ten a su cabello recogido, el cual aun as casi llegaba a su cintura, pero esa lo de menos, al parecer hab a tomado un pantal n deportivo y una camiseta de mi closet. Ambos le quedaban algo grandes y largos Y ambos eran m os

-Ah! Es el desayuno, Sessh, estas bien? Te ves algo rojo, Tienes fiebre?-

-Estoy bien- dije lo mas indiferente que pude. Aparte mi vista de l, Se ve Lindo. Maldici n, hab a olvidado que bien se ve a en mi ropa

-Oh! Es verdad, tome algo de tu ropa prestada, pues no tra a nada conmigo ayer que me quede aqu y pens que, como ya me hab as prestado ropa durante la universidad, no te importar a-

-No No me importa- Lo observe un poco m s. Byakkuya ten a raz n, est muy delgado, pero ese tambi n en uno de sus puntos buenos, no?... Espera! En que estoy pensando!? Necesito un cigarrillo- Sal de la cocina buscando mi cajetilla, fui a la sala y la encontr sobre la mesa, al tomarla, el cuaderno al lado llamo mi atenci n - Un dibujo?- Tome la libreta en mis manos y lo que vi me impresiono. Era una r plica casi exacta del atardecer del d a anterior, no ten a color y estaba hecho a pluma por lo que ten a algunos errores, pero aparte de eso, era muy bueno.

Inuyasha se acerco a mi

-Ya esta lista la mesa para desayunar- Se fijo en lo que yo sosten a No! Eso no! No no no no no!- Me arrebato el cuaderno de las manos y lo presiono contra su pecho ocultando el dibujo No lo veas! Son solo garabatos feos! Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro tratando de esquivar mi mirada. Es como un ni o

-Es muy bueno, deber as dedicarte a eso en lugar de escribir- dije mientras iba al comedor y me sentaba en un extremo de la mesa para dos, ya estaba todo servido as que me dispuse a comer. Inuyasha se sent en el otro extremo con el cuaderno en sus manos.

- Enserio crees que es bueno?- sus ojos dorados me miraban directamente a los m os, con tanta duda en ellos Romp el contacto visual llevando mi vista a mi plato.

-Si no lo creyera no te lo hubiera dicho- Mientras tomaba la miel, mi vista se cruzo con la suya, sus ojos son grandes y llenos de luz, con un hermoso dorado, su cara estaba algo sonrojada y ahora apretaba con mucha fuerza el cuaderno en sus brazos Me estaba mirando con esa sonrisa suya -Deja de mirarme! Odio tus ojos!- Era una mentira que grite para salir de aquella situaci n que me hac a sentir extra o e incomodo. Odio no entenderme a m mismo La cara de Inuyasha se lleno de dolor y desvi su mirada hacia el piso.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Inuyasha casi murmurando.

Un sentimiento de culpa me invadi , es como si hubiera pateado a un peque o cachorro No, yo lo siento, no quise decir eso De todas maneras, son hermosos.- Inuyasha volteo a verme con la cara muy roja y muy sorprendido. Entend la situaci n Hablaba de tus dibujos!, tus dibujos son hermosos!-

-oh! Claro por supuesto! Gracias - Comimos en silencio despu s de eso.

-oh! Ir a prepararte un caf - dijo mientras recog a los platos- Te gusta despu s de desayunar verdad? Con dos de az car y algo de crema, lo hare enseguida Con eso corri con una sonrisa a la cocina. Como puede recordar detalles tan insignificantes sobre otra persona Inuyasha llego poco despu s con dos tazas, una de caf y otra de leche Yo tomare leche- dijo posicionando la taza de caf frente a m . La tome y prob el contenido. Justo como me gusta. Nee Sessh, estaba pensando Te gusto el desayuno?- Sus ojos mostraban duda y se ve a claramente que estaba avergonzado

-Lo normal, no fue la gran cosa- Y era la verdad, Inuyasha nunca fue un gran cocinero.

-Ya veo- Se entristeci un poco.

-Pero, haz mejorado mucho desde la universidad- Se reincorporo al escuchar eso y me dio otra de esas sonrisas suyas.

-Ya veo! Entonces me esforzare m s!-

-Como quieras- le dije mientras tomaba otro trago de mi caf .

-Por cierto Sessh, puedo Me dejar as hacer un retrato de ti?-

- De mi? Para qu ?-

-So-solo quiero hacerlo - Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba una pluma de la mesita en la sala.

-Haz lo que quieras-

Y ah estaba yo, tomando tragos de mi caf mientras Inuyasha me dibujaba en la libreta, con esa sonrisa suya que aun no estoy muy seguro de c mo describir

Termine mi caf y parece que el termino el retrato tambi n, as que nos dirigimos a la cocina y comenzamos a lavar los platos

- No crees que es divertido Sessh?-

- A qu te refieres? Y mi nombre es Sesshomaru-

-Estar as , es como si fu ramos reci n casados no?-

Me sorprendi . Me sorprendi tanto que el plato que tra a en las manos se me resbalo y se rompi al caer al piso, trate de recoger los pedazos lo m s r pido posible, pues Inuyasha no tra a zapatos.

-Aggh- Me corte, por tratar de hacerlo r pido no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

- Estas bien Sessh?- Inuyasha se agacho y tomo mi mano para analizar el dedo que me hab a cortado Oh, est bien, solo est saliendo un poco de sangre, no es nada grave- Dicho esto tomo mi dedo y lo meti a su boca

-Oye!- Le arrebate mi mano de las suyas y l se quedo sorprendido.

-Oh, claro, lo siento, eso debi de haber sido raro, despu s de todo cualquiera aceptar a eso viniendo de una linda chica, no de alguien como yo Lo siento, debi de darte asco, enseguida te ayudo a lavarlo-

-No Yo puedo hacerlo- Ni galo! Niega todo lo que acaba de decir! Asco? Si hasta me pareci lindo cuando lo hizo! Espera Qu pasa conmigo!? Inuyasha yo-

-Sessh yo, quiero hablarte de algo- Me interrumpi . La luz en sus ojos se fue, tambi n el color rojo de sus mejillas que hab a tenido desde la ma ana

-Habla- Nos levantamos, pero l no me miro a los ojos, se limito a ver el plato roto en el piso

-Quiero hablarte sobre lo que pas ayer sobre lo que me dijiste antes que me desmayara- 


	5. Si no duele, no funciona

Byakkuya Onigumo, 26 años, editor en Meidou Zangetsuha que se dedica a publicar libros de temáticas oscuras, mayoritariamente para adultos. En este momento me encuentro a cargo de los dos mejores autores de la editorial. El primero, Sesshomaru Taisho, a quien acabo de visitar.

-Para haberle borrado la memoria hace unos días, se ve muy bien- Me dije a mi mismo mientras cruzaba la calle. "Sesshomaru tiene el poder de ver el futuro de una persona cuando lo toca, aunque si no lo usa, eso a veces le causa una "sobrecarga" y le trae efectos secundarios" –Lo que me recuerda…- "Inuyasha ahora vive con el… El poder que tiene Inuyasha tal vez pueda salvar a Sesshomaru, sin embargo, si él no se da cuenta de su propio potencial, lo hundirá aun mas en la tumba, o tal vez peor… se irá con el" debo admitir que estaba preocupado por el par de kohai que me había encontrado antes. "Pase lo que pase, no es nada que yo no pueda resolver con mi propio poder" pensé mientras subía las escaleras de un edificio departamental y miraba mi mano derecha.

Abrí la puerta del departamento numero 4B, entre, y ahí estaba el, jugando videojuegos, como siempre… El segundo mejor escritor de Meidou Zangetsuha, Naraku Taisho, hermano menor de Sesshomaru, y con el poder de ver el pasado de las personas al tocarlas. "Tenían que ser hermanos"

Naraku noto mi presencia.

-Oh! Ya es tan tarde?, no me di cuenta, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la televisión –El manuscrito esta en el escritorio, ya completo y corregido-

Hice caso omiso de él y me concentre en revisar el manuscrito, en lo que lo hacía sentí como alguien me abrazaba por atrás.

-Tu cabello creció aun mas Byakkun- murmuro en mi oído en un tono algo seductivo

-Si bueno, no eh tenido tiempo de ir a cortarlo-

-hmm?- el agarre de sus brazos que rodeaba mi cintura se hizo más fuerte –fuiste a verlo otra vez… por qué?-

-No sé de qué me hablas- trate de concentrarme en el manuscrito que estaba leyendo, pero Naraku no me lo dejo fácil. Me volteo violentamente hacia él, sus ojos clavándose en los míos, y empujándome contra el escritorio.

-No me vengas con eso, si lo acabo de ver, te encontraste con Kouga otra vez en el bar-

-Bueno, si lo viste entonces sabes que no paso nada-

-Eso no lo sabría…- Desvió su mirada de la mía

-Naraku?- su mirada se veía perdida, "me está ocultando algo" Con una mano tome su rostro y lo obligue a que me viera a los ojos, con la otra tome su mano. -¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?, dime- Normalmente no me gusta usar mis poderes, pero a veces el poder de obligar a la gente a hacer lo que tú quieras, es muy útil.

-Últimamente mi poder se escapa por todas partes, no solo veo el pasado de las personas, ahora también afecta a los objetos y ya no puedo escoger exactamente lo que quiero ver, además de que – se detuvo, abrió los ojos de par en par y me miro enojado. Me soltó y arrebato su mano de la mía. –No puedo creer que hayas usado eso en mí-

-Yo podría decir lo mismo no?-

-…-

-Naraku, estas bien?- tome su mano otra vez, esta vez sin intenciones de usar de nuevo mi poder. Naraku me miro a los ojos, tonos de rojos y naranjas se colaban por la ventana y se reflejaban en sus ojos oscuros.

-Eres mío Byakkun- así sin más me beso. Al principio fue gentil y lo hacía con cuidado, de poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad.

-Noo, Nara… Mañana tengo que mmmmmmm- Sus manos comenzaron a bajar y a tocarme con toda su lujuria.

-Te vez tan lindo Byakkun, todo sonrojado y con la mirada perdida- Se acerco a mi oído y murmuro – Me dan ganas de comerte- con eso comenzó a dar mordiditas a mi oreja, con una mano tocaba mi entrada por encima de la ropa y con la otra tocaba mi miembro ya duro por los toques y los besos.

-Nara…ku… noo… Mañana… N-No…- Mi cabeza se comenzaba a nublar "Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero" La lujuria comenzaba apoderarse de mí por completo, si no paraba ahora, no habría otra oportunidad después – Naraku…-

-hmm?- tenía una sonrisa en su cara, no lo podía ver, pero estoy seguro que la tenía "pues claro, me tiene a sus pies en este momento"

-mírame…aahhh… mírame a los… a los ojos… ahhhhh…nnnn… por… por favor…- con eso él se levanto de sobre mí y me miro a los ojos mientras metía sus manos por debajo de mi ropa. El roce de su piel con la mía me estaba volviendo loco, si no hacia algo en ese momento, tengo por seguro que no me iría del apartamento hasta el amanecer del siguiente día. –Duerme…-

Naraku cayó dormido en ese instante, pero no lo deje golpear el piso, lo cargue hasta su cama y ahí lo deje…

-Maldición…- aun tenia la erección y por lo que alcance a mirar, el también –Debe ser doloroso agg! Deja de pensar en ello Byakkuya!-

-Bya…kkuya…- Mire a Naraku con detenimiento, pero parecía que solo hablaba en sueños. –Yo te… Yo te…- "Va a decir, lo que creo que dira?" el color se subió a mi cara. Hacer ese tipo de cosas con Naraku se había vuelto una costumbre, algo normal que ambos hacíamos, pero… "pero él nunca me ha dicho que me ama". Lo observe con detenimiento, sus pestañas, su piel pálida, ya que nunca sale del apartamento. "Tal vez debería invitarlo a salir?" –Byakkuya… yo te…- Estaba a la expectativa… esperando… -Te la quiero meter ehehehehe…-

-…- "Maldito Bastardo! Juro que lo mato!" Su cara tenía esa sonrisa de lascivia que siempre pone cuando me ve. Salí de la habitación y fui a su escritorio donde ahora los papeles de su manuscrito estaban todos regados y comencé a ordenarlos… "Que estaba haciendo yo, ilusionándome como una colegiala… Después de todo, que espero de una relación basada en deseo y sexo" Mi celular sonó. Leí el nombre de la pantalla –Kouga…- volteé a la ventana –Ya es de noche eh…- Tome el manuscrito sin importar el orden de las paginas "ya lo arreglare mañana después del trabajo" y salí del lugar.

El aire fresco de la noche me golpeo, "oh! Es verdad, yo tenía una erección…" revise por encima de la ropa como iba… ya no tenía nada… "pues claro, después de que el bastardo de Naraku me follara en sus sueños es obvio que ya no tenga nada… Aun así…" Mire al cielo. -¿Cuándo me deje enganchar por él?-

Tome mi teléfono y marque un numero que sé de memoria desde hace ya tiempo "Definitivamente, si debo escoger, el es la mejor opción…" el teléfono dio unos cuantos pitidos y luego se escucho la voz del otro lado. –Soy yo, Kouga, Byakkuya- "si solo hay una persona indicada para cada persona en el planeta" –quería saber si me habías hablado antes para ir a algún bar- "Yo perdí la mía hace ya mucho tiempo" –Oh entonces si era eso…- "¿Sera por eso que me gusta tanto jugar al juego de los deseos?" –También quería decirte que…- "No, no es eso…" –Estoy listo, para dar el siguiente paso…- "Yo, soy un idiota"

Llegue al bar Shikon en menos de 10 minutos, no se encontraba muy lejos del apartamento de Naraku, lo cual era muy bueno para mí, no tenía ganas de tomar un taxi en ese momento. Al entrar al bar me encontré con que Kouga ya estaba ahí, vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas, unos jeans y unos converse, el maldito se veía muy bien. "Tal vez si debí de haberme encargado de mi asunto cuando pude"

Kouga volteo y me saludo con una mano diciéndome que me acercara a él. Fui a la barra y me senté a su lado.

-Es extraño verte con traje a estas horas- dijo sonriéndome

"Su sonrisa… es sincera" –Tuve que ir a recoger algunos manuscritos hoy así que el día se me escapo de las manos y no pude ir a cambiarme, te molesta?, me da un tequila por favor- dije dirigiéndome al bartender.

-Wow, Tequila? Eso es algo fuerte…-

-No eh tenido un buen día…- "después de todo Inuyasha apareció de repente y Naraku no me puso de mejor humor"

-Tal vez deberías ir a casa mejor?- volteé a verlo preocupado pensando que tal vez el creía que yo mostraba indiferencia, pero él se veía genuinamente preocupado por mí.

-E-estoy bien… vine porque así quise, además… ya has estado esperando mucho por mí no?- Tome de un solo trago el tequila que me habían servido.

-Hagámoslo Kouga-

-Hacer qué?- Me congele, esa voz, la conocía mejor que nadie. Mire detrás de mí, y tal y como temía, Naraku estaba parado detrás de nosotros mirándome con una mirada intimidante "está enojado"

-Puedo preguntar quién es?- Kouga tampoco se veía feliz, Naraku y el comenzaron a pelearse con la mirada.

-Bueno, si no es el mismísimo Kouga en persona, eh escuchado tanto sobre ti… o debería decir, visto?, tú qué crees Byakkun?-

-Byakkun?, Byakkuya, lo conoces?-

-Que si me conoce? En realidad somos muy íntimos, no Byakkun?-

No sabía qué hacer –Byakkuya! Respóndeme! Quien es él?, porque te llama Byakkun?-

-Yo… Kouga el es Naraku, el escritor del que te eh hablado, pero no es nada mas, lo juro!-

-Señores puedo pedirles que se retiren, están armando un escándalo- el bartender se nos acerco y nos pidió algo molesto.

-Oh! Lo siento- Kouga se disculpo, pago las bebidas y salimos del bar… afuera no había nada más que silencio, hasta que Naraku lo rompió.

-Byakkun por que no dejas de usar tus poderes en él y nos vamos a mi casa a jugar? Ne?-

"No puede ser"

-De que está hablando Byakkuya- Mire a Kouga a los ojos, el me estaba exigiendo respuestas.

-Yo-

-Que no lo sabes?- Naraku me interrumpió –Tiene el poder de hacer que cualquier persona a la que toque con sus manos y lo vea a los ojos haga lo que él quiera, desde estornudar, hasta enamorarse… no es así Byakkun?-

Me dirigió su sonrisa retorcida mientras me miraba con ojos llenos de superioridad.

-Eso es imposible! Tal cosa- Kouga me miro esperando a que lo negara, pero no lo hice.

-Yo… te lo iba a decir…-

-¿Qué?- Kouga me miro confundido y asustado al mismo tiempo –no, no, tienes que estar bromeando no? Byakkuya, es una broma no? Eso de los poderes…-

-no… no es una broma Kouga, enserio puedo hacerlo-

-Que?- Kouga estaba sorprendido y su rostro demostraba que también estaba herido.

-Pero! Nunca lo utilicé contigo! Todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora ha sido real, todo! Ni un solo momento ha sido creado por mí, tampoco eh alterado tus recuerdos ni nada por el estilo-

-Alterar mis recuerdos?- El me miraba como si yo fuera un fenómeno, un mounstro "mi pecho, me duele" no pude evitar llevar mi mano a mi pecho. –Tu… inventaste todo?-

-No! Te digo que todo fue real!-

-Y como se que fue real!? Como puedo saber que todo no algo que tú me hiciste!, como se si tu desde principio no estuviste controlándome!, dime!-

-Yo, no… no hay…-

-No hay manera- Naraku se digno a entrar de nuevo en la conversación, ahora con una sonrisa de sabelotodo en su cara. "¿Por qué me haces esto?"

-Tu… Tu eres un mounstro!-

-Kou… Kouga?- Trate de acercarme a el pero él me golpeo

-No te me acerques maldito! Me engañaste todo este tiempo, verdad? Pues si! Si de principio a mi ni me interesaban los hombres! Amor? Que tu cariño me hizo cambiar? Eres un maldito mentiroso! Tu eres- Estoy seguro de que iba a seguir insultándome, pero el puño de Naraku en su cara lo interrumpió.

-No te atrevas a dañar mis pertenencias-

Corrí instintivamente a Naraku y tome su mano, el volteo y me miro a los ojos por reflejo.

-Ve a casa!- grite imperativamente

En ese mismo momento el se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento.

-Lo siento Kouga, yo… estas bien?- trate de acercarme otra vez.

-No te acerques!- Estaba asustado…

-Claro… lo siento…- Me levante, sacudí mi pantalón y mi camisa. –Fue hermoso, el tiempo que estuve contigo Kouga, eres un gran hombre, alguien a quien me hubiera gustado poder proteger, pero al parecer no soy apto para proteger a las personas que amo… siento haberte hecho perder todo este tiempo…- "No vayas a llorar" – Estoy seguro que la próxima persona que tenga tu corazón será la más feliz sobre la tierra… Te quiero Kouga…-

Con eso, camine en dirección opuesta a la casa de Naraku, hacia mi apartamento.

Llegue… y no cruce de la puerta…

"Soy un idiota… un idiota…" Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no me daría el lujo de llorar por alguien que me llamo mounstruo, "aun mantengo mi orgullo en este tipo de circunstancias?" Me senté en el piso recargando mi espalda en la puerta… "Soy un idiota…" Mi pecho me dolía demasiado, moví inconsientemente mis dos manos a mi pecho estrujando mi camisa como si eso llegara a alejar un poco el dolor. "por que, por que Byakkuya porque!" Mi garganta estaba seca, pero aun así quería gritar… "por que aun después de que te quito la única oportunidad de vivir feliz, tu segunda y única oportunidad de vivir como un ser humano, aun cuando es un maldito bastardo entrometido, dime por que Byakkuya" Cerré mis ojos sosteniendo las lagrimas en mis parpados "Dime porque eres tan idiota, que no puedes ni odiarlo ni un poco…"


	6. El amor todo lo soporta

-¡No quiero estar solo!- Abri mis ojos y me encontraba en un plano todo cubierto de negro. -¿Por que siempre tengo que yo ser el mounstro? ¡No quiero mas esto!- Mire mas delante de mi, y había un pequeño niño, no podía tener mas de 8 años, su cabello era blanco o mas bien un color mas plata y estaba vestido con un bello kimono que combinaba con su cabello, me acerque a el, y escuche con mas claridad lo que decia –¡Por que siempre debo ser yo quien causa todo esto! ¡No quiero ser esto, ya no mas! ¡Por favor!- Estaba llorando abrazando sus rodillas y sentado en el piso.

-oye, ¿Qué pasa?- Me anime a hablarle, el volteo y me vio directamente a mis ojos, sus ojitos dorados estaban algo rojos y llorosos, asi como su carita palida estaba toda mojada.

-Todos me odian, ¿Por qué me odian? Yo no pedi nacer con este poder, tampoco se como deshacerme de el, ¡yo no quería ser un mounstro!- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, no soportaba ver al niño llorar, se me hacia tan familiar que me dolia tanto verle asi, y encima que fuera un niño tan pequeño diciendo cosas tan horribles de si mismo. Lo abrace, tan fuerte como pude.

-No eres un mounstruo, nadie como tu podría serlo, te vez tan puro y tan inocente, no digas esas cosas, tu jamás podrías ser un mounstruo ¿Qué te hace pensar asi?-

-El futuro-

-hmm?- Mire de nuevo los ojos llorosos del niño mientras me explicaba.

-Puedo verlo, el futuro…- Lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

La figura del niño se hizo borrosa y de un momento a otro ya no estaba abrazando la cabeza de un pequeño niño, si no el cuerpo de un adulto apareció entre mis brazos.

-No me dejes solo, Inuyasha…- "Este olor, este cabello plata… ¿Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru me estaba abrazando tan fuerte como yo lo había hecho con aquel niño de hace un momento.

-Prometemelo… Prometeme que nunca me vas a dejar solo…- Su agarre se intensifico.

-Sesshomaru… yo…-

"…"

Desperte…

"¿Dónde estoy?" voltee a mi derecha y había un despertador al lado de algunos cuadernos sobre un buro, "las 7:00 am" escuche una ligera respiración y a mi izquierda encontré una de esas visiones que la vida te da una pequeña oportunidad de ver… Sesshomaru estaba durmiendo en una silla al lado de la cama, su cabello caia hermosamente sobre su rostro y sus pestañas largas y plateadas realsaban el color blanquesino de su piel.

"El es realmente guapo" debía admitir que durante los años que estuvimos en la universidad, compartiendo cuarto durante cuatro años en los que me las tuve que arreglar con favores y trabajos extras para quedar cada semestre con el como compañero, lo considere con mucha frecuencia… "¿Y si la persona que eh estado buscando todo este tiempo es Sesshomaru?" Estoy mas que conciente de que es hombre, pues en mas de una ocasión se llego a cambiar frente a mi, pero aun asi, tiene una hermosura que aun con 4 años de estudios en literatura no puedo llegar a describir por completo "que enfermizo, enamorarme de mi compañero de cuarto".

Me levante y me di cuenta que no llevaba nada de ropa mas que mis bóxers. "¿El me quito todo?" El calor subió a mi rostro, siendo mas específicos, a mis mejillas. El pensar que me había visto semidesnudo me ponía nervioso "De que te avergüenzas, no es como si el pensara de esa manera en ti" me calme y le eche un vistazo de nuevo al rostro de Sesshomaru  
"¿Encerio? Han pasado ya unos 3 años desde que te hiciste la idea que tu amor universitario había terminado con la graduación. No te pongas a pensar en ello de nuevo… Aunque… Aun es…"  
La luz comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana y con ello, un poco mas de la figura de Sesshomaru dormido, su ropa estaba desarreglada, su camisa estaba desabotonada y podía echar un vistazo a su pecho. No pude evitar relamerme los lamios "Pues se ve que esta como quiere, ¡espera! ¿¡En que estoy pensando!?"

Agite mi cabeza un par de veces y me dirigi directamente a la ducha que estaba fuera del cuarto de Sesshomaru, tome una ducha rápida y regrese al cuarto después de darme cuenta que no tenia nada de ropa limpia que pudiera usar "Si tomo prestada algo de ropa no se enojara, no es la primera vez" Tome una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos, Sesshomaru es mas grande que yo asi que la ropa me quedaba algo grande, "puedo vivir con ello", despues de doblar un poco el final del pantalón tome una liga que cargaba conmigo en mi muñeca, y agarre mi cabello en una coleta, "asi es mas fácil moverse y hacer los quehaceres". Mire a Sesshomaru, seguía dormido como si nada hubiera pasado, "debió de estar muy cansado". Me acerque y puse su mano por encima de mis hombros, lo levante y lo puse en su cama de la manera mas gentil que pude "esta pesado…" le puse la manta que estaba ahí encima y lo deje. "juro que si me quedo un momento mas aquí, perderé mi autocontrol…"

Sali del cuarto y me dirigi a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar, tenia hambre, pues no había cenado el dia anterior…

"Hablando del dia anterior" Sesshomaru me había contado que sabia todo sobre las cosas que había pasado en estos años mucho antes de que sucediera…

-Asi que todo eh…- busque entre las alacenas algo que pudiera cocinar, pues la lista de recetas en mi cerebro no es tan vasta como yo quisiera. Encontré algo de harina para Hot Cakes, asi que me decidi por ello, junte los ingredientes y comenze a mezclar… "La impresión fue mucha ayer, pero parece que hoy puedo pararme a pensar en ello sin sentirme tan mal…" busque un sarten… "Nada es culpa de Sesshomaru y lo sabes…" Lo encontré y lo puse al fuego esperando a que precalentara "¿Por qué no me advirtió de nada?" Al precalentarse el sarten puse algo de mantequilla en el "Es por que no podía… ¿Por qué no podía?" al derretirse la mantequilla comenze a cocinar la masa de los hot cakes, asi preparando el desayuno "Por que no quería estar solo…" me sorprendió mi propia conclusión, y en ese instante recordé al pequeño niño en mis sueños gritando que no quería estar solo y a Sesshomaru diciéndome que no le dejara… "Eso es… el se siente solo…" pensé mientras vertía mas masa en el sarten "La gente le tiene miedo a lo que no entiende, que una persona pueda hacer eso no es para nada normal, pero tampoco es para que taches a una persona de ser un mounstruo" voltee el hot cake sobre el sarten "pero Inuyasha, seamos realistas, ¿cuantos personas alla afuera tienen esa versatilidad de pensamiento?" Saque el hot cake ya listo y lo puse en un plato listo para servir. "Menos del 10%..."

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Voltee a mi izquierda al escuchar la voz de alguien y ahí estaba el, la razón de mi debate interior. Sesshomaru estaba parado viéndome con su rostro indiferente, lo mismo de todos lo días, según recuerdo de la universidad.

-

La luz del sol se asomaba por las ventanas llenando mi apartamento de luz que no tardo mucho en interrumpir mi sueño. Abrí mis ojos lentamente evitando ser encandilado por tanta luz. Estaba en la entrada de mi casa recargando mi espalda en la puerta y sentado en el piso con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior podía sentir los rastros de lágrimas en algunas partes de mi cara y mis manos…

-Asi que ya es de dia eh…- Mi celular sonó, vi la pantalla principal –¿Midori?- respondi –Hace tiempo que no me llamabas, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora?- La voz del otro lado del teléfono era la de Kagura Midori, prima de Sesshomaru, ella es una de las pocas personas de nuestro circulo de fenómenos… -Si tanto quieres saber como esta, puedes visitarlo siempre que quieras – Ella acepto sus poderes como si fueran de lo mas común, desde niña a podido leer la mente de las personas, no hay nada que podamos ocultarle si nos encontramos cara a cara con ella. –Estoy conciente del peligro que es Inuyasha para el… Pero…- "Sesshomaru también merece otra oportunidad" –No alejare a Inuyasha de Sesshomaru, no esta vez… Que estes bien Midori- Colgué… "¿Es que nosotros no podemos vivir en paz?" Recargue mi cabeza en la puerta "Tal vez Sesshomaru tenia razón, y esto es solo una maldición…" Me levante del piso y me dirigi a mi baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente…

Termine de bañarme y trate de hacer algo que se pareciera a unos huevos con tocino… "Nunca fui bueno cocinando" Mi celular sono otra vez, esta vez solo conteste

-¿Bueno?- Era mi jefe, diciéndome que no había entregado el manuscrito de Taisho en la oficina, y que también me había perdido de una junta. "¿Qué hora es?" aleje mi teléfono de mi oído y mire la hora, 12:00 pm. Casi escupi mi café, pero me contuve… -Voy enseguida, y con el manuscrito en mano, llegare en menos de 30 minutos, perdón por los inconvenientes Miroku- colgué… El manuscrito de Naraku… Revise mi maletín que por suerte tome anoche antes de ir a mi apartamento. Y ahí estaba, intacto aun después de todos los eventos antes sucedidos…

-Me pregunto, como estará Kouga…- Alguien toco a mi puerta "¡Que rayos! ¿Que hoy nadie quiere dejarme en paz o que?, tendre que despedirle, no tengo tiempo para visitas, debo trabajar…" fui a la puerta y la abri sin siquiera preguntar quien era… Al instante que abri la puerta alguien se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo con un agarre muy fuerte…

-¿Por qué me dijiste que me fuera?- "Naraku"

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? ¡Nunca te dije donde vivía!- reproche mientras trataba de zafarme de el sin tener logro alguno "Es fuerte… sin mencionar que mas grande… que problema"

-Eso no importa ahora- Se acerco a mi oído, podía sentir su respiración agitada… -Byakkuya…- Susurro en mi oído, eso fue suficiente para que yo dejara de oponerme a su agarre… al ver esto, el también aligero su abrazo y me miro a los ojos –Eres mio…- Me beso… de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora, como un niño caprichoso con su juguete nuevo, relamía mis labios una y otra vez, esperando que yo le dejara entrar, que me dejara llevar… Eso no sucedería. Se aparto al ver que no había respuesta y me miro con sus ojos negros… -¿No me vas a corresponder?- dijo en un tono algo preocupado

-¿Necesito hacerlo? Siempre haces lo que quieres…- Le di mi mirada mas indiferente, y el poco a poco se fue alejando dejando de abrazarme.

-Lloraste mucho ayer…-

-Si, supongo que si-

-¿No estas enojado?-

-¿por el que?-

-Vi tu pasado de nuevo sin tu permiso-

-…- lo observe un poco mas, parecía un niño que había hecho algo mal y quería remendarlo sin tener que pedir disculpas, tratando de que todo fuera normal, como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como para actuar asi… -Siempre haces, lo que quieres…-

La expresión de Naraku cambio de culpable a sorprendida y de sorprendida a enojada, puso sus manos en mis brazos y comenzó a agitarme violentamente -¿¡No me odias!? ¿¡No me quieres!?, dime algo, lo que sea, ¡algo que sea dirigido a mi! ¡siente algo por mi! ¡No importa que! ¡Odiame! ¡Enojate! ¡dime que soy un maldito como siempres haces!... Solo… siente algo por mi… Dime algo solo a mi…-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres que sienta?- Naraku me vio con ojos sorprendidos que reflejaban que estaba herido… lo que no entendí, era el por que…  
-Yo…- Se limito a ver el piso y nos quedamos en esa posición por unos segundo que fueron infinitos, talvez mas para el que para mi… -Lo sien-

-Tengo que irme Naraku- Le interrumpi, quite sus manos de mis brazos, tome cualquier chaqueta que había en mi perchero, mi maletín y me Sali del apartamento…

-Byakkun…- fue todo lo que escuche que dijo antes de que yo cerrara la puerta y saliera del edificio…

-

-Sessh yo, quiero hablarte de algo- Despues de un perfecto desayuno, y de estar con el esa mañana, tenia que aclarar las cosas entre los dos, tenia que decirle, que aunque nunca me dijo nada de lo que sucedería, y aunque oculto su poder de mi durante todos esos años, yo no lo culpaba, mucho menos lo odiaba ni nada parecido…

-Habla- Nos levantamos del piso, pues estábamos recogiendo los pedazos de un plato roto… No pude mirarlo a los ojos… aunq eu sabia muy bien lo que quería decirle, aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, pero tenia que seguir, "una vez dentro ya no hay vuelta atrás"

-Quiero hablarte sobre lo que pasó ayer… sobre lo que me dijiste antes que me desmayara- Sesshomaru no se inmuto, ni su mirada, que sentía sobre mi en ese momento, ni su expresión, no podía verlo, pero estoy seguro que la expresión indiferente de su rostro había regresado a el… -Sessh, yo… yo no tengo ningún problema con el hecho de que no me hubieras dicho nada- Me arme de valor y le mire a los ojos –Aun cuando ayer fue un shock, hoy pude pensarlo bien y me di cuenta de que nada es tu culpa, tu solo tratabas de protegerte a ti mismo, y eso esta bien, solo que…- Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido. El nunca fue muy expresivo, pero cuando una emoción era mostrada en su rostro, esa era obvia…

-¿Tu… estas bien con ello?-

-eh?, si, es lo que acabo de decir…- Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí, talvez demasiado sorprendido para hablar, lo que paso por su cabeza, nunca lo sabre… -Bueno, debo decir que ayer pensé todas estas cosas malas de ti, y creo que incluso llegue a pensar que te odiaba, pero, después de pensarlo bien, yo no podría odiar a Sessh… Despues de todo- Le mire directamente a los ojos –Sessh es muy importante para mi…-

Sesshomaru estaba petrificado, no se había movido ni un centímetro, e incluso parecía que estaba aguantando la respiración, hasta que por fin me respondia…

-Tu… ¿Eres un idiota?-

"eh?"

La cara de indiferencia de Sesshomaru había regresado como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por… talvez fue mi imaginación pero podría haber jurado que su rostro tenia un extraño color rojo, que aunque tenue, estaba ahí…

-Bueno… Supongo que si Sessh ya lo ha pensado mas de una vez… Tal vez si soy un idiota hehe- Sonrei… Me gustaba estar asi con Sesshomaru, sin tener que pensar en como agradarle, ni tener que pensar en como mejorar nuestra relación, que pensara Sessh, que dira si hago esto, esos pensamientos nunca me dejaron en paz durante la universidad, y ahora que apenas comienzo a vivir con el denuevo, siento que tampoco me dejaran por los próximos días –Ojala puedieramos estar asi para siempre- dije inconsientemente casi en un susurro…

-Inuyasha…- Lo mire a los ojos y estos demostraban algo de lastima en ellos…

-Oh! Lo siento, es decir… no es como si fuera tu culpa ni nada… es solo…-

-Nunca debi de habértelo dicho…-

-No! Esta bien! Es decir, yo fui quien te dijo que lo hicieras… asi que, no te preocupes por eso…-

-…-

-Bueno… por lo menos puedes estar seguro que por los proximos 9 dias, no estaras solo… estare aquí para lo que sea… hasta el dia en que muera…-

-Inu agggh- Sesshomaru llevo su mano a su cabeza y al parecer sus rodillas flaquearon

-Sessh- Trate de ayudarlo a levantarse

-No… Detente…- Con su mano me aparto gentilmente y salió de la cocina, se sento en el sofá y allí permaneció unos minutos… solo lo observe

-¿Necesitas algo?, ¿te doy algo?, ¿Te duele la cabeza?- Tenia las dos manos en su cabeza y sus codos en sus piernas…

-No… solo… Guarda silencio…- Me mantuve ahí solo observando… -Rin…- En eso, Sesshomaru comenzó a llorar, me sorprendi, jamás había visto a Sesshomaru llorar, no sabia que hacer… Normalmente correría ayudar a dar palabras de consuelo o lo que fuera, pero Sesshomaru me había dicho de que alejara… "¿Qué debo hacer?" –Rin, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

"¿Rin?"

-Rin… ¿estas…- Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir - ¡NO! ¡NO NO NO¡ ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Sesshomaru se levanto y comenzó a tirar las cosas por todas partes, la mesita, los cuadernos, el mueble al lado del sofá. Corri para detenerlo

-¡Sessh! ¡Basta! ¿¡Que haces!?- Tome su brazo con fuerza, pero lo único que recibi fue un golpe…  
-¿Inuyasha? ¿Rin? ¿Por qué?- Las palabras de Sesshomaru no tenían sentido y sus ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar – Byakkuya… Necesito a Byakkuya, Byakkuya puede…- derrepente Sesshomaru dejo de moverse y cayo al piso…


End file.
